DaftPina
Ryan Burke (born ), better known online as DaftPina, is an American YouTuber who specializes in critiquing other types of content and styles of artwork, sometimes even other YouTubers themselves. DaftPina created his channel on February 25th, 2015, and his content began as simplistic reviews of cartoons he'd watch and review, though these videos were eventually deleted once he began making his more typical critiquing content on other YouTubers. The majority of his videos consist of himself reviewing a YouTuber's content, often times a "storytime animator" with some exceptions, providing them with feedback and insight as to how their artwork and video styles can improve based on his opinions and suggestions. Content As of now, almost every single one of DaftPina's videos falls under the category of varied criticism, mainly critiquing content made by other YouTubers, though DaftPina also occasionally reviews various drawing tablets, YouTuber merchandise, and even his old videos. Each video is organized by categories he deems fit to point out, such as the art styles, personalities, positive traits, and merchandise options of a particular YouTuber, informing the audience his specific opinions on each. DaftPina's video persona in most of his content is played with a very slow speech pattern and tone, one that he comments on as being "funny" to himself, hence why it's become a staple of his channel. Many times DaftPina will spontaneously pause in between sentences, sometimes more than once, as if dragging out his thoughts more slowly to pester or amuse the audience. This has mixed opinions with his viewers, some noting that his slow speech makes the video hard to watch, others praising the uniqueness in his "lifeless and bored" persona. Second Channel DaftPina's second YouTube channel, Extra Daft, showcases similar content to his main channel, though with a more laid back and casual style per video. His content is more loose and does not follow a specific theme like his main channel. In this second channel, DaftPina has reviewed music videos, Mario video games, and a video game magazine from the 90's, among other things. It is also where he holds some of his livestreams with friends. Privated Videos As of right now, a few dozen (or more) of DaftPina's videos on his main channel have been privated for his personal preference of moving on from his past video content, which he described as "severely outdated and misinformed," especially towards his video on Jaiden Animations over two years ago. The video itself is re-uploaded and can still be found on YouTube, which is often the source of controversy for those unfamiliar with the rest of DaftPina's content. Despite this, DaftPina has long since apologized for his controversial videos and has promised to not return to that type of content, as his intentions are only to provide helpful insight to those he criticizes, not to spark drama. Subscriber Milestones *100 subscribers August 17, 2015 *500 subscribers: February 19, 2017 *1,000 subscribers: November 12, 2017 *10,000 subscribers: April 25, 2018 *50,000 subscribers: August 14, 2018 *100,000 subscribers: December 27, 2018 Trivia *DaftPina is from Texas. *Most people that Daft criticizes in his videos take his criticism to heart, and Daft rarely experiences a negative reaction from those he reviews. *He had corrective surgery in 2016 for pectus excavatum ("funnel chest" deformity). *DaftPina was featured as a referenced character in Sr. Pelo 's "Every StoryTime Animation" video. *Daft has plans to re-upload his privated/deleted videos on a separate channel with disclaimers in them. *Daft is an artist of his own, and his art pieces can occasionally be seen in his tablet review videos. *The paintings shown typically in the background of his videos were originally found in the trash. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:American YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Artists Category:YouTube Reviewers